Seducing Severus
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: After living so independently during his seventh year, Harry Potter feels constrained by his life as a student at Hogwarts. When he hears of the recovery of a past crush, he decides to throw a party.
**Summary:** After living so independently during his seventh year, Harry Potter feels constrained by his life as a student at Hogwarts. When he hears of the recovery of a past crush, he decides to throw a party.

 **Warning:** Rated M for graphic male/male sex.

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me and I am making no money.

 **Author's Note:** Takes place after the seventh book (EWE). It's somewhat Lemony/PWP. Funnily enough, I had written the first half of this story, and then completely forgotten about it. When I found the file it took a few pages of reading to even remember that _I_ had written it, and that it wasn't just something I saved. Now that it is finished, I hope you enjoy.

I

* * *

Harry sat curled up in an armchair in the common room, flipping idly through _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_. It was mid afternoon and he didn't have anything to do with himself. He had no schoolwork yet—his first class hadn't assigned anything. Ron and Hermione were in class.

He always thought the harsh midday light made the common room look strange and exposed. Firelight suited the reds and golds much better. In truth, it still just felt strange to be back at Hogwarts. The awkward "eighth" years—he could already feel a separation from the younger student body.

"That's what war does I guess," he muttered to himself.

Over the summer he had escaped into his sexuality somewhat. He had finally come out to those around him, but not yet to the public ( _The Profit_ could go fuck itself).

As to "escaping into his sexuality," he had spent most of the summer going to gay nightclubs with Seamus, often enough that they knew all the staff by name (and had even gone home with a few). He and Seamus had even had a few trysts, and still made out from time to time drunkenly on the dance floor, but had mutually decided that neither wanted any sort of relationship.

Now that he was back at Hogwarts he wouldn't be able to go out as much, or really at all. He wouldn't even be able to fool around with Seamus because he hadn't come back to Hogwarts. Instead he had gotten a job as a bartender at one of their favorite spots. He was happy to be back, but he was already feeling a bit…restricted.

Hermione suddenly burst through the portrait hole, breaking Harry out of his pondering.

"Hey Hermione—"

"Harry." She sounded very serious and a bit out of breath. "Snape's alive."

Harry was silent…shocked…before a huge smile spread across his face. Hermione smiled too and laughed, and Harry stood and hugged her.

"How?" They had witnessed his death, hadn't they?

"I just spoke with Minerva." She pulled away and sat down at the table, as did Harry. "I mean Headmistress McGonagall. Apparently he had apparated to his family manor, which had been unoccupied for years, to…to, well, die."

She wiped some tears—happy ones—from her eyes.

"But a house elf was still there, and managed to find anti-venom in Snape's grandfather's stores. I mean, it took him months to recover. McGonagall only received a letter this morning."

"That's amazing…" Harry was truly astounded.

"Well, I have to get back to class. I just had to tell you so McGonagall excused me, but I should get back."

"Yeah," Harry responded, still shocked.

Hermione stood and smiled widely.

"Isn't this just wonderful though?"

Harry nodded, returning her smile. She sighed happily and slipped out through the portrait hole, the frame falling shut behind her.

Tears suddenly came to Harry's eyes.

Never before have had he had to hide a thrilled reaction with merely a happy one. Harry had a secret—he had loved Snape. His sixth and seventh years had been so hard, yet his friends never saw how hard they had really been for him. Never had he felt so conflicted. It was a love he could never rationalize. He felt so betrayed by Snape and his actions—what he had done to Dumbledore and to the school. Yet he still loved him, and so felt betrayed by his own heart as well.

He had never told anyone of his feelings. When he witnessed Snape's memories, and then his death, he had never felt so much happiness and simultaneously so much despair.

He hid his grief within the grief over other losses, and escaped into casual sexual exploits, fully aware of their meaninglessness but uncaring of any emotional consequences.

"Snape is alive," he said softly.

He was petrified. He had those terrible, hurtful feelings of affection and attraction toward that seemingly evil man for so long. Then the moment he finds out that he had cared for him (platonically) all along and had always been acting in his interests, he lost him—as he thought then, forever.

"Snape is alive."

II

* * *

The first time Harry saw Snape was not until three months later, in December. Harry decided to throw a Christmas party at 12 Grimmauld Place (it once again belonged to him after the Order disbanded), and he had invited Snape along with the other Order members in the off-chance. He walked out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies and there he was, very much alive and well and chatting with Minerva and Bill.

Bill was working as the defense against the dark arts professor this year, but had made it clear he only intended to stay the one year before returning to his curse-breaking work. Perhaps that was what they were talking about—would Snape return to the position?

He looked good, Snape. Maybe better than he had ever seen him. He looked…unburdened.

Suddenly Snape's black eyes moved directly to his. His gaze was as intense as ever and Harry felt himself getting flustered.

He noticed McGonagall waving him over and realized he had been standing there staring like an idiot with the tray of cookies still in his hands. He set it down rather carelessly on a nearby table and walked over. He tried not to look nervous.

"Bill," he said in greeting. "Headmistress."

"Harry please, you know you can call me Minerva."

Harry smiled resignedly.

"Minerva. Good to see you."

He took a deep breath and turned to the final member of the group.

"Snape. I'm glad you can be here."

"As am I," he said, wearing a slight smile, his eyes flashing. "And 'Severus,' please. There is no need for formalities at Christmas parties, Harry."

Harry smiled, embarrassed. He was rather taken aback at how nicely Snape saying his name sounded.

"Right. It's good to see you, Severus."

He realized his attraction had returned in full force. In his mind, the man had always been attractive. Somehow, though, over the months he had perhaps forgotten exactly _how_ attractive he really was. In fact, he looked better than ever.

His hair and skin looked healthy—likely due to an unimaginable decrease in stress. His eyes were sharp, bright, and dangerous. They made Harry feel like a first year all over again. He wore a nearly black Bordeaux suit, not with lapels but the high, unadorned collar in his usual style (he supposed that is as festive as the man ever got). The fit was impeccable, and the lack of cloak or robes revealed a still _very_ fit body that left Harry feeling flustered and trying not to stare.

"So anyway Harry…" Minerva's voice brought back his attention. "Would you be interested in taking over for Bill next year?"

He was surprised at the request.

"Me?" He looked at Severus. "Severus doesn't want the job?"

"As you probably know from personal experience," Severus said. "I don't really enjoy teaching. It was necessary during the wars and to pay my debt to Albus, but now I have no interest in teaching again."

Harry was silent.

"You don't need to decide now, Harry," said McGonagall. "I don't need to know until April or so." Harry nodded.

"Thank you Minerva. I love Hogwarts. I'll certainly think about it."

Suddenly he heard his name being called and saw that Seamus and their mutual friend from the club, Will, had arrived. He wanted to stay near Severus, but he had missed Seamus and Will while at Hogwarts, so he excused himself and greeted his friends.

"Seamus, Will! It's so good to see you! How's the club doing?"

Seamus hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"It's brilliant mate! Packed nearly every weekend now. Oh, and we have a little announcement—we've finally decided to go exclusive!" He put his arm around Will who gave him an affectionate kiss.

"That's great guys!" He was truly happy for them. They made a great couple and he cared about them both. He perhaps just felt a little bummed that he couldn't "release tension" with Seamus anymore, but he would be fine.

III

* * *

A few rum-and-eggnogs in, Harry found himself chatting on the couch with Ron and Hermione. It felt good to spend time with them outside of Hogwarts. It reminded him of the brief good times of their seventh year, and made him feel like they were really becoming adults.

During the semester the media had found out about his sexual preference and had a field day, the charge very much led by Rita Skeeter. Ron and Hermione had been a huge source of relief, throwing away papers with headlines such as "The boy-who-lived-with-other-boys" and other nonsense. Luckily there hadn't been much backlash at Hogwarts itself, probably because most of the student body had been at the final battle last year. Still, it had been good to know he had people who would always be there for him.

He scanned the party and was glad to see that everyone seemed to be having a good time—he had bought plenty of alcohol, which seemed to be helping. It was a good thing this house had so many bedrooms since many people probably wouldn't be apparating home.

Ron excused himself to go get another round of eggnog. He noticed Hermione watching him leave, a content affection in her eyes. They really loved each other. It was nice to see.

She shifted her attention to Harry.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good. Feeling the rum a bit. That nice, warm, careless feeling, you know?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Snape is here," she mentioned.

Harry tried not to show his elation at that fact.

"I know. I invited him along with the other Order members."

Hermione nodded.

"He looks good."

"Yeah, he does," Harry agreed, again trying not to reveal too much.

"You know, he's been staring at you all night."

Harry couldn't hide his nervous expression.

"He has? When? Why?"

Hermione just shrugged.

"I mean, he's looking at you now."

Harry whipped his head around to see that Severus _was_ in fact staring at him while involved in a conversation with someone else. The man simply raised an eyebrow at Harry's shocked expression before returning his attention to the person in front of him.

"Why do you think he's staring at me?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

"How would I know? Maybe he likes you," she said sarcastically.

Harry was struggling to breathe normally.

"Haha…right…"

IV

* * *

"So how have you been, Severus?"

Harry had apparently had enough liquid courage now to actually try to talk to Severus.

"I have been doing well. And yourself, Gryffindor Golden boy?"

Harry made a pained face at the title and Severus chuckled.

"I hate when they call me stuff like that."

"I would imagine. Do you have a favorite?"

"Well, the ones in _The Prophet_ this semester have been the best yet. I think I remember a headline along the lines of "The-boy-who-lived loves boys" or something."

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"What a thrilling scoop that must have been," he said. "And I'm sure it sent the women of the wizarding world into mourning."

He looked at his shoes, fidgeting with his hands. "It was super embarrassing. I still don't know how they found out."

He wondered how Severus would take this confirmation of the rumors. That was another thing Harry had always struggled with—regardless if he was interested in Harry, was Severus even gay? Did that comment about women mourning his sexual orientation mean anything, or was he just reading into it?

After a moment of silence, Severus commented dryly, "Well, one would assume the press would have better things to report on."

He was just as ambiguous as always, Harry lamented.

"Yeah, you'd think." He smiled up at Severus. "Like potions masters miraculously returning from the dead."

A devilish, amused expression emerged on Severus's face that caused a wave of heat to rise all the way through Harry. These were dangerous waters.

"Quite. I am not sure I would call it miraculous, but I certainly do not wish to ever repeat it."

It brought to mind images of what he had thought were their last moments together. He didn't even want to think about the pain he must have gone through during recovery.

"I never…" Harry faltered. "I never thanked you, in person. For… you know… everything. I never apologized either, I guess. So I'm sorry. And thank you. Really." He braved a glance up to Severus's face and saw that he actually looked a bit taken aback by his sincerity.

Harry panicked—the last thing he wanted was to botch this conversation.

"So…so if you're not taking the DADA position, what will you be doing?"

Severus of course noticed his obvious change of subject, but settled naturally into it.

"I plan on returning to my original plans of working as a potions master. So I'll be producing difficult potions for sale, developing new recipes or improvements to existing ones. Researching uses and properties of ingredients. Things of that sort."

Harry smiled.

"That sounds like stuff that will make you happy. That's good." It was hard for Harry to hold back the affection in his voice. He hoped Severus hadn't noticed. If he did, his face wasn't showing it.

"I have also been working on restoring Prince Manor. It hasn't been occupied since my mother's parents died, so it has fallen into disrepair."

Harry nodded. "Minerva and Hermione mentioned that's where you've been living. Your grandfather was a potions master as well, right? It must feel good to carry on a family legacy like that."

He realized Severus's family history was a delicate subject between them after the Occlumency lessons his fifth year. Hopefully he hadn't overstepped….

"Yes. The existence of an already-equipped potions lab has been very helpful. And as you know I'm very proud of my Prince heritage."

There was quite a bit unspoken there. Harry suddenly realized they were standing much closer together than he remembered. He searched for something to say.

"Is it lonely living in a manor all by yourself?" He could feel his pulse quickening but refused to step away. The warmth he was feeling was from the alcohol, surely.

Severus smiled slightly.

"At times." He held Harry's gaze and Harry was determined not to look away. "It's nowhere near the size of some manors, the Mafloys' for instance."

Harry felt him move even closer.

"At times it does feel a bit empty though, yes."

The words hung in the air, Harry unsure what to say. He wanted to say he would happily give him as much company as he wanted, but he wasn't that drunk. He also didn't want to get hit.

"Hey Harry!"

Ron's head poked into the room, breaking the tension.

"Is there any more rum? We finished that last bottle on the counter."

"Yeah I have a few more in the closet. Let me show you."

He turned back to Severus, who nodded his excusal.

Harry hesitantly nodded back and left, wondering if something had almost just happened, or if it had all been in his head.

V

* * *

It was late. The light was dim, and shapes were hard to distinguish if they weren't near one of the gas lamps on the walls. The last time Harry had looked, it was nearly 2am. The party was still going on in a minor capacity, even though the majority of guests had left or had fallen asleep. Everyone left was lounging in the living room on couches and chairs, with even a few reclining on the floor. Harry himself was quite inebriated. He wasn't sure exactly how much he'd had so far, but it was a lot. At least the room wasn't spinning.

To his delight, Severus was still there. He was sitting nearby—only Seamus and Will were between them, both of whom were occupying a large armchair. Earlier in the evening Severus had taken off his suit jacket to reveal a crisp, white button down, which had been a disaster for Harry's mental health. He had to make quite an effort to keep from staring, which only became more difficult the more he drank.

"I'm pretty pissed, I think," said Ron from the other side of the room.

"How much have you had mate?" Seamus asked.

Ron started counting sloppily on his fingers. When he had counted his fingers a few times over, he shook his head, mumbling, "I don't know. A lot."

Harry laughed and noticed Severus guffawed as well.

"We should put the music back on or something!" said Ron. "Everyone stopped dancing!"

"Harry hates dancing," said Seamus.

"What? I love dancing," Harry scoffed, affronted.

"You wouldn't know it! You haven't been out dancing with us for months!"

"Seamus, you know I can't really leave Hogwarts during the term."

"I've never seen Harry dance," said Ron.

"Sure you have, Ron," Harry insisted. "I dance all the time."

"I haven't seen it since the Yule Ball, and you were almost as bad as me!" Ron giggled.

"I can dance great Ron! Seamus, Will, tell him."

"Oh yeah, our Harry can dance." Seamus waggled his eyebrows. "He can even give a lap dance, if I remember correctly."

Harry was mortified. He felt his face turn bright red.

"A lap dance?!" shouted Ron. "How does a bloke even give a lap dance?"

"Why don't you show him Harry?" Seamus suggested.

Harry glared at Seamus.

"I'm not giving Ron a lap dance," he said flatly.

"You don't have to give _Ron_ a lap dance." Seamus scanned the room. "What about Hermione?"

Hermione grew wide-eyed and shook her head.

"I…I don't want a lap dance," she assured them. "Harry and I are too close of friends. It's too weird."

"This is all _so convenient,_ " said Seamus. "Maybe you don't even remember how to give a good lap dance."

"I can still give an amazing lap dance, Seamus," responded Harry.

"Prove it. Give someone a lap dance! It doesn't have to be a big deal!"

"I know that," Harry snapped. He didn't want his friends to think he didn't know how to have fun anymore, and he really did pride himself on stuff like that. He liked feeling sexy and desired. "Who am I supposed to give it to then?"

"Give a lap dance to…Snape." Seamus smiled as his decision.

Harry instantly paled.

"Yeah Harry," Ron said, laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair. "Give a lap dance to Snape!"

Horrified, Harry slowly looked over to Severus sitting on the couch, who was already looking at him calmly. When their eyes met, Harry's apprehensive gaze was met with an apathetic shrug—Severus must have been as drunk as he was.

"Wouldn't it be better if I gave it to someone actually attracted to men?"

Seamus looked confused.

"Snape's gay…Isn't he?" Seamus looked over to Severus. "I'm usually spot-on with that kind of a thing…"

"You're correct, Finnegan," Severus confirmed. "I was unaware that wasn't common knowledge."

Harry felt a shimmer of hope. Severus _was_ gay? Did he actually have a chance in seducing him? Could Harry even handle giving him a lap dance without coming in his fucking pants? What if he messed it up and was terrible? Goddamn it Seamus.

"There…There isn't even any music…" he insisted weakly.

"I can solve that," said Will with a smile. He pulled out his wand and flicked it, and it starting playing some generic techno song Harry vaguely recognized.

He supposed he didn't really have a choice now.

He took a deep breath and stood, trying to stay calm.

His friends cheered and he made an effort to ignore them and focus. He was drunk after all; this was going to be more tricky than usual. He closed his eyes and let himself escape into the music. Perhaps the alcohol was helping.

He found the rhythm easily and started rolling his body slowly, growing more confident with each measure of music. He decided if he was going to do this, he would try his best to seduce the man. He opened his eyes again and found Severus's—eye contact was one of the most important factors in a good lap dance. Even if eye contact with Severus Snape was absolutely terrifying, who knew when he would get another opportunity like this?

Still rolling his body, he stepped closer and pulled off his sweater, revealing the slightly tight button-down he was wearing underneath. He tossed it at Severus and smirked at his mild surprise.

He continued moving closer and closer, fully exposing his desire in his face while rolling his body with the music, until he was standing immediately before him. The lighting was dim but he could make out the look on Severus's face; more than anything else, he seemed surprised at Harry's forwardness.

Harry then reached past him and grabbed the back of the couch with both hands, hovering over Severus. Their faces were inches apart, their eyes locked. Harry could barely breathe.

"May I touch you?" Harry asked softly.

Severus inclined his head in assent.

Now with the go-ahead, Harry slid onto the couch, straddling the man's lap. He heard Seamus whoop from behind him. He pulled himself up so he was kneeling and resumed rolling his hips, trying to maintain eye contact and trying his best not to get too aroused. He spread his legs and sank his hips lower and lower until they barely hovered over Severus. He moved his hands from the couch to Severus's shoulders and with his right hand delicately trailed his fingers down the man's chest. He felt the hard flesh of Severus's chest beneath the soft fabric of his shirt and struggled to stay focused.

When his hand reached Severus's hip he gripped it and, using it as leverage, leaned forward until his face was right beside Severus's. His body still rolling sensually with the music, he ran his nose and mouth ever so lightly along his cheek and down his jawline. Being _so close_ and breathing in Severus's scent had Harry suppressing a moan as he continued the dance.

Everyone else in the room had disappeared from his mind.

He felt like he was probably getting himself more worked up than Severus. His right hand had worked up the fabric of Severus's shirt and he ran his fingers lightly over the bare skin, thrilled to find it silky and warm as he traced the bone of his hip.

He was getting _way_ too worked up. His cock ached for some sort of friction and it took all his willpower to not relax his legs and simply grind against Severus's hips below him. He slowed a bit and took a few deep breaths, ignoring how amazing Severus's skin smelled.

When he felt in control again, flicked out his tongue and ran it lightly along the exposed skin of Severus's neck, and noticed him take in a hitched breath. It was so quiet he doubted anyone else noticed, but he felt incredibly accomplished. He trailed his tongue down to the top button of his shirt and pulled it open a bit roughly with his teeth. At that, he heard somebody whistle. He ran his closed lips along the new skin and back up to the nape of his neck. He wanted to lose himself in the body below him. Had he been even a little bit drunker, he probably couldn't have stopped himself from attacking him.

He shifted his weight to his hands so he could move his legs back to the floor while maintaining the closeness. Then, ever so slowly, he moved his face and left hand down Severus's abdomen, teasing with his fingertips as he went. Once he was low enough he found himself crouched between Severus's legs. With his hands on his thighs, he pushed his legs slightly apart and teasingly held his face above Severus's hips, still maintaining eye contact. He moved his right hand back to where it had been on his hip, relishing the feel of the still-exposed skin.

He was going to pull every last thing out of his seduction bag of tricks. This may be his only chance.

He moved his face up his stomach slightly, as a bluff, before sinking down and grabbing the fly of Severus's slacks in his teeth and pulling teasingly, looking up at him with a feral smile.

Severus responded with a sharp intake of breath and bucked his hips ever so slightly. Again, Harry didn't think anyone else had noticed, but he was thrilled.

He slid his hands down his thighs and stood, satisfied with the results. He took a step back and suddenly became aware of his surroundings again. His friends were whooping and whistling, and Will ended the music spell. He felt a bit embarrassed at the display, but also confident at the same time. He had really missed dancing at clubs, and he knew he was talented.

He snuck a look back at Severus as he sat down. To his disappointment, he looked rather unaffected. He liked how disheveled his clothing looked though.

"Whew, Harry, you were right. You've still got it," said Seamus.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at him.

"You knew I did, you just wanted to watch me you horny prick."

Seamus just shrugged and winked at Will. He mussed his boyfriend's hair.

"Let's go to bed babe."

Will smiled and stood. He pulled Seamus up from their place on the floor and the two left the room, giggling quietly in the hallway.

"That's certainly something I never thought I'd see—ol' Harry giving Snape a lap dance," said Ron.

"Would you rather it have been Ginny instead?" Harry teased.

Ron made a face.

"Ugh Harry…. Although her boyfriend right now is so gross…you'd be better for her even if you _stayed_ gay in my opinion."

Harry laughed.

"I'm not sure Ginny would say the same," Hermione commented.

"Whaaaaaaatever," said Ron, yawning loudly. "Let's get to bed. I feel like I'm about to pass out."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry stood and stretched.

"More people fell asleep in the other room than had I expected, so as far as I know there should still be a room left for you two and one for you, Severus."

Severus nodded and stood as well.

Harry felt an awkward moment approaching so he gathered a few empty glasses sitting around and left quickly, under the premise of taking them to the kitchen. He just didn't feel up to being alone with Severus before the morning—he wasn't sure what he would say.

He set the glasses on the counter and waited until he heard the footsteps all go upstairs. He waited a few more moments before heading upstairs himself, entering his room and flopping down on his bed.

He lied there a few moments, just breathing, his mind racing. Giving that lap dance to Severus had been amazing. He had never been so attracted to someone. He was aching to touch him again, to kiss him, to be touched back. The man hadn't moved through the entire encounter, though. Maybe Harry had failed.

Suddenly there was a light, but insistent knock at his door. He perked up and stared at the door for a moment, before realizing he should probably go see who it was and what they needed.

He walked over and pulled open the door to find Ron.

"Harry? You don't have any more blankets, do you? I think someone took the one from our room."

Harry nodded and couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He didn't know why he thought it could have been Severus at the door. He grabbed a couple blankets from his closet and handed them to Ron, closing the door behind him and leaning wearily against it. He wondered if anything would ever come of it, or if it was destined to be one-sided forever and he would just have to find someone else. Someone who actually liked him back.

There was once again a knock on his door.

Harry groaned and pulled the door open wide.

"Ron, what is it—oh. Severus."

VI

* * *

Harry was speechless. Severus stood before him in the doorway with his shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned even further down than before. He thought he saw Severus eye him up and down before his gaze settled on Harry's surprised expression.

"Your friends, Finnegan and…Will, I believe, are occupying the last free bedroom."

"Oh," Harry said softly.

"I'm happy to sleep down stairs…. However…" He paused, his voice deep and silky. "If you're amiable…" He took a step forward. "I'd rather share a bed with you."

Harry was in shock. Share a bed? As in… His tone, so low and seductive, made his intentions clear. Harry couldn't breathe. Severus's eyes consumed him, perhaps already knowing his answer.

"Y-Yeah. I'd like that. Um… Come in." He tried to keep his nervousness from his voice. He stepped back, pulling the door open to let Severus step past him into the room. He pushed the door closed and turned to face the man, when he was suddenly accosted.

Severus kissed him roughly, pressing the length of his body against him aggressively and pushing him against the closed door. Harry dug his fingers into the man's muscled back and kissed him with just as much need, pressing his hips even harder into Severus's. His mind was blank; sensation had taken over.

They rolled their hips together roughly—no more teasing. Severus bit at his tongue and lips and Harry moaned softly, compelled by the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He responded by attacking Severus's neck, tonguing, biting, breathing in that delicious scent of his skin.

"You, Harry, are a dirty little tease." He gasped softly as Harry pulled his skin a bit roughly between his teeth.

Harry tilted his head back, eyes closed, and pulled Severus's hips into his, creating even more friction.

"You liked it." He smirked. "I can tell," he snickered, purposefully grinding against the erection he could feel against his own.

While he was distracted, Severus took the opportunity to work on Harry's neck, who quickly began gasping and moaning at the onslaught of sensations.

He trailed his hand along Severus's hip and up under his shirt back to that silky, warm skin. He ran his fingers teasingly along the sensitive skin and down slowly along the waistband of Severus's slacks.

Severus growled against Harry's neck, "If you keep doing that, I may have to fuck you against this door."

Harry could only whimper softly—even though he found it funny, and even though he felt proud that he had such an effect on Severus, all he could think about was Severus slamming into him with that muscular body. He gasped out softly, "Bed."

Severus pulled him along roughly as he stepped away from the door and they rushed the short distance to the bed. Harry fell back, bouncing slightly on the mattress, before Severus suddenly consumed him once more.

He was everywhere. His hands were running up his shirt and along his sensitive stomach, then they were tangling in his hair, then they were grasping his own hands tightly, pinning them to the bed. He suddenly pulled away.

Dark, burning eyes bored into his. "I want you to continue where you left off earlier, Harry." Severus's voice slid over him like the tongue that formed it—it gave him goose bumps.

Now _he_ could take control. He would tease Severus until he attacked him like a starving animal. He smirked.

"Lie on your back."

Severus shifted off him and lied down, head propped up on the pillows. Harry slowly climbed on top of him and straddled his hips comfortably. He placed his hands on Severus's hipbones and slowly slid them up his chest. He shifted up onto his knees and hovered over Severus, his weight on one hand while he stroked the man's chest with the other.

As he had before, he started rolling his body from his hips up through his chest. Maintaining a loose rhythm, he stretched up and buried his face in Severus's neck. He inhaled deeply and ran his lips across the sensitive skin. He knew in lap dances, the lighter the stimulation was, the better; as he rolled his hips they barely brushed Severus's. He began placing soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses lower and lower on Severus's collarbone, following the trail of exposed skin between the unbuttoned panels of the white shirt.

When he reached a button blocking his path, he looked up at Severus and smiled like a predator before pulling it open with his teeth. At this Severus gasped and reflexively bucked his hips. Harry could tell he was having a hard time keeping his hands un-involved, but it made the situation so much hotter. He continued his ministrations on Severus's chest, pulling open with his teeth every button in his way. As he went lower, he moved his hips further away as well, pausing the rolling as he approached the waistband of Severus's slacks. With the shirt now lying open and out of the way, he ran his tongue delicately across the skin directly above the waistband, pleased to hear Severus gasp rather loudly.

Severus's erection was straining against the zipper, pulling it so tight that Harry didn't think he could pull the button open with only his teeth like he had with the buttons of his shirt. Not discouraged, he placed his hands on Severus's hips and pulled himself back up so he was straddling him again, settling his hips where Severus's hips met his legs.

He rolled his hips slowly, and it was having just as much an effect on him as it was on Severus. He felt so hot and cock was aching, but he wanted so badly to continue teasing Severus, so he kept his focus.

He slowly undid Severus's zipper and pulled down his slacks and briefs, finally exposing his erection to the air. Seeing the hard, leaking member made Harry even more eager—he wanted so badly for Severus to just lose control and fuck him senseless. For that to happen, though, he would have to make him lose control first, and while he certainly had Severus's full attention and he looked quite worked up, his hands remained motionless.

Still rolling his hips, Harry ignored Severus's exposed cock and started slowly unbuttoning his own tight button-down. He tossed it aside and pulled his undershirt off over his head, exposing a chest and stomach he knew Severus would appreciate. Still rolling his hips, he ran his hand along his bare chest, stroking the sensitive skin. He rubbed one of his nipples, letting out a soft moan at the stimulation.

He heard Severus breathe out a soft, "Fuck Harry…"

He smirked.

He trailed his hand across his lower abdomen and undid his own fly. He pushed down the waistband of his briefs, pulled out his own leaking cock, and began to slowly stroke it in time with the rolling of his hips. With his other hand he reached down and rubbed Severus's member teasingly, loving the feel of the velvety skin beneath his fingers. He moaned again softly, letting his eyes fall closed, and he fell into the sensations.

He felt Severus move below him. As quickly as he opened his eyes, Severus had already sat up and grabbed him tightly, devouring his mouth with an all-consuming kiss. Harry whimpered as he was completely dominated—he got exactly what he wanted and felt entirely swept up in ecstasy. Severus's hips bucked roughly up into his while his hand held their hips tightly together. His other hand was tangled in Harry's hair and pulled his face up into the commanding kiss. Harry's hands could only clutch desperately at the fabric of Severus's open shirt, rocking his hips along with Severus's and kissing back with matching enthusiasm.

The friction of his cock thrusting against Severus's and against their stomachs was slowly pushing Harry closer and closer to orgasm. He whimpered softly into the kiss as the pressure built more and more, his movements becoming erratic and frenzied.

Severus broke the kiss and pulled his hair back to tongue and bite at his exposed neck. Harry cried out at the stimulation, arching his back and breathing heavily with his mouth.

"I—I'm so close—I—"

Harry gasped as Severus reached between them and slid his hand down Harry's leaking cock.

He could feel the man's breath against his neck as he said softly, "Come for me Harry. Come, and then I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight."

That mental image pushed him over the edge—Harry tensed up, gripping Severus's shirt tightly, and came with a loud cry, his semen spurting into Severus's hand. For a moment, he was floating.

He sat motionless on Severus's lap as he came down, his breathing gradually slowing. He blinked open his eyes slowly to see Severus watching him intently, a slight flush on his face. The man smirked slightly.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" he mockingly chastised, holding up his hand covered in Harry's come.

Harry smirked and, to Severus's great surprise, licked the come off along his middle finger. He did the same with his index finger and then pulled it into his mouth and sucked softly, maintaining eye contact while he did it.

"Fuck," Severus breathed out. " _Scourgify_!"

Suddenly Severus pulled him up and turned, pinning him down on the mattress where Severus had been lying before. Harry's eyes were wide open with surprise as the man hovered over him.

"You teasing, wanton, little sex fiend," he growled. "I'm in charge now."

He moved back and pulled Harry's slacks and briefs off, leaving him completely naked. Severus climbed off the bed to pull off his slacks and briefs as well, asking, "Lubrication?"

"Drawer, right there."

Harry was arrested by how gorgeous Severus looked. The contrast between his dark hair and features with his pale skin in the moonlight from the window was incredibly striking, and his body looked toned and commanding. For a moment his mind was outside this rollercoaster, and he couldn't believe he was finally about to sleep with Severus, the man he had desired for so long.

He was quickly brought back in as Severus climbed on the bed and spread his legs, kneeling between them. Harry's heart raced in anticipation. Severus pushed his feet up so his legs were bent and then moved on top of him, his hips pushing Harry's legs further apart. Harry couldn't breathe. Severus kissed him—it was softer than their previous kisses but still full of passion.

Suddenly he felt a finger wet with lube tracing his ass before gently pushing inside. Harry moaned softly into the kiss—he was a far from a virgin, and the stimulation had him getting hard again already. Severus seemed to notice because it wasn't long before he added a second finger, and then a third, pumping them in and out faster and faster.

He broke the kiss and watched Harry's face as the young man started panting. He curled his fingers inside Harry and he cried out loudly—God, was Severus good. He knew _right_ where his prostate was.

Harry blinked open his eyes and saw Severus looking down at him hungrily, making his cock twitch in arousal. His fingers were still pumping in and out, occasionally pressing into his prostate making Harry gasp and moan. He realized Severus was playing with him, with his body. It was such a turn on.

Harry ran a hand along his chest, delighting in the sensations his hyper-sensitized skin was giving him. He rubbed his nipple and moaned softly, when suddenly Severus bumped his prostate simultaneously and he cried out, the stimulation almost too much but so so good.

Severus leaned over him and took his mouth in a possessive kiss again before whispering softly, "Are you ready?"

"God yes," Harry gasped, already rocking on his fingers.

Severus smirked and pulled his fingers out, and before Harry knew it, Severus was pressing into him, stretching him oh-so tight.

"Fuck," Harry breathed out. Maybe it had been a while. He took a deep breath and focused on relaxing. Severus was entering slowly enough and had done enough prep that it didn't hurt—it was just _tight_.

As Harry breathed, Severus moved slowly in and in until Harry imagined he was almost fully sheathed, before he started to pull out slowly. He had one hand holding his thigh and hip still, while the other held his weight on his forearm. Harry was resting his hands on Severus's back, stroking his skin with his fingers.

Severus gradually started to pick up the pace and it started to feel _really_ good. Harry let out soft moans as Severus slid into him more and more quickly, and soon he was rocking his hips to meet Severus's thrusts.

Severus shifted and slid his arms underneath Harry, grabbing the tops of his shoulders from behind, and resting his weight on him. He gripped Harry's shoulders and, using them for leverage, slammed into him. Harry groaned loudly, and suddenly Severus was slamming into him again and again, his face pinched with pleasure. Harry was punctuating every thrust with a moan, barely able to control himself at all anymore.

"Oh—God—Severus—Yes—Yes—Don't stop—Just like that—"

He dug his fingers into Severus's back, essentially holding on for dear life as the man slammed into him. Harry couldn't believe how amazing this was, how amazing he felt. He attached his mouth to his neck and kissed him, licking the salty sweat and moaning against his skin.

Severus kissed him and slowed his pace just a touch, his tongue sliding _so_ _so_ nicely against Harry's as he thrust into him. Harry tangled a hand into his hair and moaned contently into the kiss.

The man pulled away and looked down at him, smiling.

"You're going to like this."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise and he felt heat pooling in his stomach out of anticipation.

Severus leaned back and, still inside him, pulled Harry's hips into his lap. He hooked Harry's legs over his shoulders, grabbed his hips, and started leaning forward.

Harry's eyes widened as Severus leaned lower and lower, pressing down Harry's legs until they were next to his face.

Then he thrust in.

Harry saw stars as Severus slammed into his prostate repeatedly. He threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan, and dug his fingers into the mattress. He felt like he was losing his mind. Severus was grunting above him and he could feel his fingers digging sharply into his hips. Harry felt the pressure to come growing rapidly, his cock throbbing painfully.

"Fuck, Severus! I'm—I'm gonna come!"

He could feel the breath on his ear as Severus softly said, "I'm close too. Come, Harry."

He buried his face in Harry's neck, causing Harry to whimper at the added stimulation on his sensitized skin.

Harry slid his hand between their bodies and haphazardly pulled at his aching erection, copious amounts of precome spreading onto his hand and stomach. His body started to spasm with every thrust against his prostate, and his whining moans grew higher and higher.

"Sev—Severus I'm—!"

Harry arched his back sharply as he came, semen spurting onto his hand and stomach. He felt his blood rushing through every inch of his body and panted heavily as his racing heart eventually started to slow. He heard Severus groan softly in his ear and felt him still as he too reached climax.

In his post-orgasm haze, each sensation felt keenly sharp to Harry, as if he had just woken up. Severus's skin was hot and moist against his, and he could feel his warm breath tickling his neck.

Harry sighed contently as Severus kissed him softly. Their tongues moved together and Harry melted. The kiss was slow, even affectionate, and he felt like he was in heaven. Severus then pulled away and rolled off of him, lying down next to him and pulling him close. Harry moved his head to Severus's chest and promptly fell asleep to the feeling of the man's fingers combing through his hair.

VII

* * *

Harry felt sun on his eyes and blinked them open. He realized he was cuddling with Severus and smiled to himself. He could hardly believe how well everything had turned out. He never would have imagined this outcome even twenty-four hours before.

He trailed his fingers lazily over the other man's chest and his eyes wandered curiously over the pale skin, now that he could see it in the bright morning light.

Severus stirred and blinked his eyes open before quickly shielding them from the bright sun.

"Good morning," Harry teased.

Severus reluctantly pulled his hand away from his face and looked down at Harry.

"Morning," he murmured.

Harry's hand stilled as he suddenly felt a bit nervous. What if Severus had just been interested in a one-night stand? Would he reject him now? He had gotten him all worked up; maybe he had just been looking for some release.

He felt Severus's fingers comb through his hair and sighed contently despite himself. Severus then pulled his face up and kissed him soundly, and Harry pushed himself up for better leverage. He rested his upper body on Severus's chest and resumed stoking the man's silky skin, deepening the kiss. Severus groaned softly when Harry brushed a nipple and he pulled away, staring at Harry with his fingers still tangled in the young man's short, dark hair.

"How did you become so sexy?" Severus's voice was low and rough from sleep.

Harry twisted his mouth in a bashful smile and blushed. "I don't know."

"You were such a tease last night…. I nearly couldn't help myself." He rolled Harry over to move on top of him and started kissing his neck.

Harry gasped and said softly, "I totally succeeded in seducing you."

"You seduced me?" he practically hummed.

Harry was completely overwhelmed in sensation as Severus worked on his neck. He gasped out, "You're so fucking sexy Severus. I-I never thought this would actually happen."

Severus pulled back to look at Harry. His eyes were discerning.

"You've _been_ attracted to me," he grasped slowly. Harry looked up at him, feeling a bit vulnerable. Would he reject him now?

"I… well I…" he faltered. Severus's gaze remained steady.

"I've l…liked you…for a long time," Harry said softly, flicking his gaze away. "Even when you made it really difficult." He smiled softly and looked back up at Severus.

He wouldn't be interested in an actual relationship. He was probably twenty years older than him. His smile faltered and he looked down dejectedly.

"Harry," Severus said softly.

Here it comes—rejection.

"You know that I've… I've always been on your side, even when I couldn't reveal that. But I didn't anticipate what an attractive young man you would turn out to be."

Harry looked up at him, surprised at this response.

"Really?" Harry said.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing, if that's what you're afraid of," Severus said. "If that's what you want, of course."

Harry's face fell into a smile, breathless from the man's offer. He leaned up and kissed the man passionately as a response, his fingers carding through soft, dark hair. He felt Severus return the kiss earnestly, pushing him down into pillow.

The rest of the party guests sleepily made their way home in the bright light of day, as pairs or one-by-one. Harry never made it out of his room to see them off.

* * *

If you enjoyed, please favorite and review!


End file.
